Exposure to sunlight and other sources of ultraviolet (UV) radiation (also referred to as UV light) is known to cause degradation of a wide variety of materials. For example, polymeric materials such as plastics often discolor, lose gloss and/or become brittle as a result of prolonged exposure to UV light due primarily to a reduction in the molecular weight of the polymer. Accordingly, a large body of art has been developed directed towards compositions such as UV light absorbers and stabilizers, which are capable of inhibiting such degradation in polymeric articles.
Exposure to heat is also known to cause degradation of materials, especially polymeric materials. While compositions that reduce or prevent degradation caused by heat have been developed, combining these compositions with UV light stabilizer systems has not always yielded the desired result since the UV light stabilization properties are often hindered or completely relinquished (i.e., antagonistic) when combined with the heat stabilizer composition(s). Accordingly, there remains an unmet need in the market for a stabilizer composition that can protect materials from degradation due to both UV light and thermal exposure. This invention is believed to be an answer to the foregoing need.